


Peeping  Tom（番外）

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 34





	Peeping  Tom（番外）

Peeping Tom（番外）—— Touch me Feel me Wet me

CP：赫海   
狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 Dirty Talk预警 全员恶人预警  
要素很多不知道怎么预警所以随便写写预警 

一发完

偷窥or监听 预警（重点高亮！！！！）  
性格ooc 预警（继续高亮！！！！）

夫夫的平行世界情趣  
Phone sex 预警

听到看到可惜就是吃不到 赫   
x  
长得那么好看居然吃不饱 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活  
因为dirty talk是我至今没有攻克的大山，我想努努力。  
希望大家能够清楚的认识到我确实是变态，但我很善良。

为了我的恶趣味写的，OOC是一定的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行 不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！  
接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

【本章预警太多了，车速不快不多，最主要的是非常咸湿】  
【两个人都不是正常人预警】  
【Sexline预警/内射预警/rimming预警/口交预警/轻微性瘾预警】

番外 Touch me Feel me Wet me

说实话李赫宰有些痛恨这样的自己，靠着不正当的手段窥视他人的生活来满足自己那么一点点私心。

甚至不再满足于隔着屏幕，他借由李东海购买咖啡和晚餐的消费记录摸清了李东海上下班的时间，又通过李东海的通话记录，跟着快递员找到了李东海所在的楼层。

他知道李东海发工资的时间，知道李东海总会在月中结算的那个周末去家附近的便利店买避孕套和酒。

每次两罐啤酒，一盒四只装的套，李东海这人不知变通得让人觉得可爱。

他在便利店蹲了李东海半年，从初夏蹲到了深冬，每个月的月中他们都会在便利店体验一次精心安排的偶遇。

但他真的面对李东海的时候，却会不自觉地退回来，他知道自己在害怕，害怕自己的所作所为会被李东海知道。

但是李东海好像从来没有意识到这个人出现频率高得不像陌生人，甚至每次见到站在货架背后望着自己的李赫宰，都好像从来没见过这人一样，永远是点头微笑，友好地恰到好处，眼神天真地  
像个孩子放学偷偷买糖果。

如果不是手里拿着盒避孕套的话，如果不是自己清楚地知道他要做什么的话。

李东海的工作一帆风顺，前段时间从他陡长的到账数额来看应该是完成了晋升，那家效益不错的跨国大公司也不能随便开工资，能够作为代表出席，李赫宰很清楚李东海的背景不简单。

他查到了李东海很早以前的社交网络发言，大致理清了李东海这些年的经历，从升学，到求职，再到感情生活。

原来是个富贵人家的小弟弟，有个十分优秀的哥哥，怕家里人失望才一直不敢向家里人出柜。

履历漂亮人也漂亮的李东海，居然连个伴都没有么？李赫宰有时候会觉得诧异，有时候又会有种窃喜。

他承认自己恶劣，但他宁愿恶劣也想要亲手剥开这颗橙子，谁不想呢，是吧。

李东海觉得最近很奇怪，他不知道是自己在哪里泄露了信息，总是在晚上接到带着链接的垃圾短信。

发来的全是什么真人色情热线广告，就算他没真的拨打过，他也知道那是什么。

一开始李东海有些慌张，他以为是自己的取向被家里发现，又或者是被什么竞争对手抓住了把柄。

是的，他喜欢男人。

很难说这一切从什么时候开始，但他接受得很坦然，即使他依旧不敢把这件事告诉家里人，他怕一直以来以他为傲的家里人失望。

可越是这样，那些压抑的东西爆发起来也就越是难以控制。

他从家里搬出来，自己一个人住在汉江边上的高级公寓。

原本以为这样可以摆脱家人的监管，自己还能享受一下所谓的“自由生活”，没成想一毕业就进了自己家的公司，依然还是活在家里人的软性监管之下。

随着他跨过25岁这道门槛，家人关于他感情生活的关心纷至沓来。压力一大，李东海就总想发泄一下。

他原本对性并不很看重，尤其是这些年都住在家里，相等家里人都不在家的机会打个手枪都很难，他已经习惯兴趣压抑这种少年才会有的冲动。

在某个拒绝了家里人安排相亲的晚上，李东海摸出了前些日子鬼迷心窍买的前列腺“保健”器，在沙发上把自己玩儿到了失禁。

他被完全失控的自己吓蒙了，一直以来他也不知道那么一个小小的玩意儿能把自己变得完全不受控制，可那样连头发丝都跟着战栗的快感也是他从未体验过的。

有一就有二，他开始尝试其他更加深入的探索，敏感的身体给了他极其优越的反馈，每一次他都能让自己在沙发上在地毯上在落地窗前失神。

刚开始他觉得释放压抑能让自己工作更集中精力，他甚至偷偷为自己的小聪明庆幸，原本的一周一次变成了每天一次，他工作之外的所有时间都花在了探索自己的身体之上

仿真的电动的人外的，甚至是带产卵功能的Bad Dragon定制，直到某天他摊在沙发上醒来，过去一整夜的狼藉在他面前，被体温融化的明胶淌出来弄得沙发到处都是，他发现自己已经完全沉  
浸在这种荒唐的放纵中很长时间了。

李东海觉得害怕，于是他想到了转移注意力。

他先是主动向公司的管理者——哥哥，申请增加了工作量，他给自己办了健身卡，还特地从朋友那里抱回来一只小猫，一直非常乖巧的索马里猫，他给她取名叫Haehae。

他期望让自己回到正轨，可是食髓知味的身体并没有打算就此放过他，已经熟悉了从后穴得到快感的身体自然不会满足于简单的抚慰前端，尝试多次之后还是他一次又一次做出了妥协。

但是每次醒来，他又会恨自己，恨自己被欲望操控，恨自己向快感妥协。

在他决心“戒掉”纵欲之后，他就把自己以前那些玩上瘾的东西给丢了，他知道他是没有办法抵抗诱惑的，所以干脆让诱惑不存在，只留下了最基础的前列腺按摩器。

他安慰自己，就算是普通直男也可以用前列腺按摩获得快感，这没什么，更何况自己本来就是同性恋者。他告诉自己哪怕每天一次也没什么，自己还年轻，这是活力的体现。

直到他新买的前列腺按摩器附赠了一个尺寸不小的仿真硅胶自慰器的时候，李东海知道，他没办法再继续骗自己了。

当他再一次全身赤裸地在湿了一大片的沙发上醒来，他知道他不能再这样了。

他扔掉了所有可能的东西，无论是那个硅胶仿真玩具，还是那个一直被自己拿来骗自己的按摩器，他统统打包扔掉，不准自己再去想这些。

Haehae很可爱，接来家里的一年长得很快，标志性的大尾巴被李东海用金钱滋养得光彩可鉴；工作很顺利，虽然是空降兵也带着自己所管辖的部门出色完成任务，顺手让最近一直困扰着他们  
的某个合作过，又泄露他们信息的数据公司吃了些苦头。

除了感情世界一片空白之外......

除了那些几乎要靠褪黑素助眠喷雾才能安抚的躁动的夜晚之外......

除了......便利店里的那个男人。

李东海不怎么喝酒，但他偶尔会在每周周末买两听啤酒“庆祝”一下，有时候还会再买一盒避孕套，打个手枪当做给自己的奖励。

说是“庆祝”，实际上就是借着酒精放纵自己，他不会喝酒，半听啤酒就能让他头晕，那两听能让他一觉睡到天亮。

直到他扔掉了那些东西之后，他差不多停了两个月都没有喝酒，可是那一天，家里又强制他去相亲。

他烦躁地拒绝了双方家人聚会的请求，从父母家里逃出来，走到常去的那家便利店，他站在外面犹豫了很久，狠狠心钻了进去。

那个男人他第一次见就觉得很奇怪，那人看上去并不是精心打扮的样子，大约就住在便利店附近，像是倒完垃圾顺便出来买些拉面回家对着屏幕敲敲打打的宅男。

看着不算清爽的头发，夸张古板的黑框眼镜，却长着极其挺拔的鼻梁和线条完美地有些苛刻的下颌线，单眼皮，李东海看得喉咙发痒。

他喜欢这样的男人，如果不是个宅男的话，也许会有非常不错的身材以及......尺寸。

第二个月他来买自己的“奖品”的时候，又遇到了那个男人。

这一次那个男人穿得比上一次干净了不少，发型稍稍打理了一下，看起来利落很多，一样是站在货架后，这次不只是看着他，注意到他的目光之后也朝他点点头。

李东海想上去搭讪，可对方似乎很快选好了东西走向柜台结账，李东海望了一眼自己手里的啤酒和避孕套，又不敢上前了。

第三个月，第四个月，第五个月，那个男人越穿越精致，头发也精心做了造型，但总是先李东海一步去结账，李东海每次鼓起勇气想搭话的时候对方就已经转身像柜台走去。

他凑到柜台旁偷听那个男人和售货员的对话，对方的声音清脆有力，低声笑的时候又好像巧克力一样醇厚。

李东海想，他想多听男人这么对他笑。

光是想想他都觉得要硬了。

第六个月的那天，李东海又一次被要求去相亲，这次他说什么也不肯答应，情急之下向家人出了柜。

父母都是传统的教徒，根本无法接受一向最受宠爱的小儿子做出这样离经叛道的事，气得打了李东海两巴掌，让他永远别回家。

他没开车来，叫了辆优步设定了回家路线，就在这时接到了薪酬结算的短信。

原来是这一天啊......

他居然在这种时候第一时间想到的，是那个男人，他说话时会上下移动的喉结，穿着紧身一些的裤子会突出的裆部，那个男人低声笑的尾音，还有他薄薄的双眼皮。

他得去买酒。

李东海想，无论如何，如果今晚那个男人在的话，他就问他，要不要一起喝酒。

还没到家，手机又响起了短信提示音，李东海翻开一看，居然又是那个色情电话的垃圾讯息。

可他没有删除，他这会儿没心情管这些，一整颗心在胸膛里跃跃欲试为这二十多年来第一次爱情的尝试热身。

可他没有遇见那个男人。他在面积不大的便利店里转来转去转了好多趟，那个男人始终没有出现。

两听酒，一盒避孕套，李东海等那个低着头的便利店员结账的时候长长地叹了口气。

大约是一整个晚上都在跟父母据理力争，他口渴得很，刚走出便利店就开了一听啤酒一口气灌下去。

等他晃进电梯踉跄着走到家门口，根本没注意到自己有没有关好门就进了浴室。

好在他还没完全失去意识，知道自己这会儿不能泡澡，匆匆忙忙洗了个淋浴，又哆嗦着给自己灌了个肠。

那个男人不在。

但他收到了色情热线的短信。

那个男人的声音很好听，说不定在色情热线兼职呢，对吧。

这两者之间的逻辑到底是什么李东海自己也不清楚，但在喝醉的时候好像一切都能说得通。

李东海躺在沙发上，解开睡袍，露出自己这会儿正逐渐复苏的欲望用手套弄着，翻了好久才从手机里准确地找出那条连接。

如果他还清醒着，绝对不会做这样的事，也绝对会发现连接之后直接就是一个现成的电话号码是一件多么危险又不可理喻的事。

但他这会儿可没心思多想，他忙着在色情热线里找他的梦中情人，带着他勇攀高峰，带着他欲海翻腾。

“喂，”电话没响两声就接通，“是东海么。”

门外的李赫宰也拿不准现在的李东海是个什么状态，他跟着李东海回家，发现李东海门都没关就进了浴室，他站在门口犹豫着，他知道李东海家门的密码，但他做了许久的心理建设，还是不敢  
过去。

Haehae警觉地站在门口看着门外的陌生人，李赫宰朝Haehae招手，他梦想中的小猫咪似乎不太配合，甩着大尾巴回了客厅，紧接着脚步踉跄的李东海从浴室出来，躺在沙发上滑着手机。

紧接着，李赫宰兜里的手机震了两下。

一瞬间李赫宰甚至不敢去看自己的手机，害怕是自己的错觉，害怕只是什么偶然的巧合......

“恩？”李东海这会儿也来不及想为什么对面知道他的名字，他急得很，现在只想着下半身，对面的声音到底像不像那个男人他也来不及思考了。

“这么晚了打电话给我干什么？”李赫宰只能庆幸自己这会儿穿着宽松的裤子，不至于勒得难受。

“想你了，恩......”李东海嫌不过瘾，躺在沙发上还要把一条腿搭在沙发靠背上。

“哪里想我？”李赫宰透过玄关隐隐约约看到了李东海大开双腿的动作，吓得踏进门把家门关上了。

我没有坏心，李赫宰想，我只是好心帮他关上门，怕他这个样子被邻居看见，怕会有坏人进来，怕Haehae跑出家门。

“恩，都想你......”李东海一听那边压着嗓子讲话的声音就觉得下腹一团火在烧。

“哪里最想......”  
“你想跟我说什么，东海？”他站在门口，没什么阻拦就能看到穿着黑色丝质睡袍的李东海大开着双腿对着他，李东海没什么体毛他是知道的，这样隐隐约约地看有种无关男女，奇异的诱惑感。

“你现在是张开腿的对吧？”

“恩......”

“张得再大些......”

他看见李东海听话地张大双腿，干净无毛的那里显然不是没有体毛可以解释的，李东海会修理体毛，并且修理得“很干净”。

他不自觉地去想，东海是怎么清理隐秘处的那些毛发的，对着镜子撅起屁股，还是像现在这样大开双腿，总之无论是哪个方式都有些过火了。

李赫宰看见Haehae站在玄关处的尽头，转头看向他，竖起尾巴屁股朝着他的模样。那种”这只小猫知道一切“的错觉又出现了。

“我腿张开了，”李东海迷迷糊糊嘟着嘴去亲手机，”然后呢，然后呢......“

“给我看看你的小屁股，东海......转过身跪好，给我看看你的小屁股。”

李东海应声爬了起来，背对着他的方向跪好，趴下上半身，而这会儿身上的睡袍挡住了他的动作，李东海醉醺醺地脱不下来，只能撩开遮住翘臀的睡袍搭在一边，朝着李赫宰展示着自己清理干  
净的臀缝。

李赫宰靠着门背坐下，解开裤带放出自己猴急的小兄弟，李东海在电话那头无意识的嘤咛让他根本没办法继续控制自己。

“东海自己洗干净没有？”

“洗干净了......”

李东海说话的时候Haehae一脸好奇地走到换了姿势的李赫宰面前盯着他。

“别等了，”李东海在电话那头的声音听起来醉得厉害，“快过来吧，唔.....你快过来吧......”

“过来干什么？”

李东海被电话那头男人的气声烫得脸红，手指不自觉地就伸到了后方，那里刚刚洗净还是湿润的，他用手指拨弄着皱缩的小口，甚至轻轻拍打那里，惹得自己浑身发颤。

“舔我，舔舔我......”

“舔我呀，我是你的......”

Haehae迈着小猫步轻巧地躲开突然站起身往里走的男人。

李赫宰大步走到沙发前，李东海眯着眼睛偏头看他，满脸潮红：“你舔舔我呀......”

黑色的丝质睡袍此刻耷拉在一边，露出李东海曲线细致的腰，两个精巧腰窝同脊线一起随着李东海呼吸起伏。

他的屁股确实好看，两边没有一般男性凹陷的部分，圆润得有些不真实，李赫宰的手不自觉就贴了上去。

李东海被逗得轻声笑：“你舔舔我嘛......”

附身吻落在那个小口的时候李赫宰没有丝毫犹豫，他用舌头将整条股缝都舔得湿滑，最后在小口和底下饱满的囊袋处来回嘬吸，吸得李东海浑身打颤发出腻得搅成一团的娇吟。

因为快感撅起来的屁股渐渐往下沉，又被李赫宰抓起来固定好，在穴口处轻拍两巴掌换来李东海带着哭腔的娇声。

“你快别舔了......”李东海被李赫宰压着腰肢回不了身，只能回过头求他，“干我吧。”

“你说什么？”

李赫宰看见李东海将自己的两个手指头送到嘴边细细舔舐，然后将两只带着水泽的手指移动到穴口处，手指张开向李赫宰慷慨地展示自己柔软的秘密。

“干我吧......”他对上李赫宰的眼睛，“我知道的，干我吧......”

李赫宰入侵地过分顺利了，他才意识到李东海刚刚在浴室偷偷做了些什么。他刚探进去，因为醉酒而变得高热的肠肉立刻裹了上来，丝毫不给他逃出去的机会。

他在各种各样的梦里践行过无数次，直到今天他真正深入那片天堂。

李东海柔软的腰，丰润的臀，还有他模拟过无数次终于一击即中的敏感点，李赫宰只觉得自己整个人都要被李东海融化

“射满我，都射给我......”

“恩......深一点，深一点......”

“好棒......好棒啊老公.......别顶了腰酸.......恩......要流出来了......”

“射在我嘴里，射在我里面......唔......要吃你的.......”

Haehae在猫爬架上打了个哈欠，甩着大尾巴安静地注视着沙发上纠缠的人影。

李赫宰的第三次终于记得拔出来喂到李东海嘴边，李东海整个人都摊在沙发上，动也不动，却还记得配合李赫宰的动作用舌头顶弄因为射精在轻轻发颤的小眼。

他终于如愿以偿地吃到了那个男人的精液，李东海想，李赫宰果然美味。

他们就着李赫宰射在李东海嘴里的精液接吻，李赫宰还没完全软下来，手掰着李东海的大腿跨在自己腰上，手指伸进去逗弄含不住精液直往外流的肠肉。

“老公，”李东海嘟嘴，“还要再来，射满我......”

Haehae起身，朝着李赫宰翘起尾巴顶起屁股，伸了个悠长的懒腰。

——FIN——


End file.
